


Not so nice guy

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jim cheats on Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Jim is a cheater





	Not so nice guy

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough or any Jim cheating on Pam.   
> I want you to really hate the character

It's not that he didn't love Pam.

They had great chemistry, as friends they could laugh and joke about a random topic for hours.

When Pam became pregnant at first, nothing was a bigger turn on. The woman of his dreams was pregnant with his child but, as time went on and Pam started putting on pound after pound...

He knew what he felt was terrible, He would be at the store with Pam who was **heavy** and **waddling** beside him when a thin young beauty would pass, looking for cous cous or something hip.

Her skin dewy and fresh. He caught a scent of her perfume.

_Lemons roses..._

_Vanilla. .._

He almost had to control himself. Pam looked at him, eyes filled with confusion, he pretend she didn't catch his eyes filled with lust just then

When CiCi was born Pam had zero sex drive and if he was being honest so did he.

He didn't take into account how much his newborns screaming kept him up at night.

It was a year since CiCi was born. He was a good husband

He didn't pressure his wife for Sex

He got her what ever food she was craving.

He cleaned the bloody sheets when Pam leaves after birth and blood during the night.

He jerked his half tired cock in the shower when Pam was asleep so she wouldn't feel guilty.

He thought about this girl he saw, 18, she was a Scranton 10, which would be a New York 2/3 anyplace else.

Scranton wasn't known for turning out beautiful women.

She was trim, nice legs and a small pert ass. Tiny hard tits. Her shirt was a flimsy cotton.

His fantasizes of slipping his hand into her bra and squeezing her small hard nipples made him come while trembling..

Michael, his boss, understanding the need to have a gorgeous women. Something nice to look at.

His wife use to be. Use to have that innocent Catholic school girl look to her. Now she looked like a pregnant mom. He loved her he really did.. He just wasn't sexually attracted to her anymore.


End file.
